transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drag Strip (TF2017)
Drag Strip from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Drag Strip has never heard of the term "graceful in victory". He doesn't just like to win, he loves it. Drag Strip would sooner die a miserable death than ever sacrifice a victory, as he thrives on the bragging rights which accompany first place. He can't keep himself from stroking his own ego and bragging about his accomplishments in excruciating detail. The other Decepticons, Megatron included, hate his metal guts and would gladly pummel him to scrap for being plain obnoxious if it weren't for the fact that his insatiable lust for victory makes him a formidable foe against the Autobots. Not that he cares; they're just jealous. Drag Strip combines with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Drag Strip and the Stunticons, along with the other Special Teams, were first conceived within Buster Witwicky's mind shortly after the human had relinquished control of the Creation Matrix to Optimus Prime. Together, they shared a vision of the Stunticons and Combaticons fighting the Aerialbots and Protectobots at the Pullen Power Plant. |Second Generation| Upon learning that the cerebro-shell implanted in Optimus Prime had also granted them access to the powers of the Creation Matrix, Megatron and Soundwave immediately built a team of Decepticons. The new Stunticons, which included Drag Strip, were sent to find the Autobot Skids, who had earned new trust for the Autobots by publicly saving a human. After Drag Strip and the others knocked over every car in their way to get to Skids, they turned to "protect" him from the new Aerialbots, hoping to confuse the public and discredit the Autobots. Drag Strip combined with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor, and they fought the Aerialbots' Superion. |Heavy Traffic| Drag Strip and the other Stunticons watched in horror as Megatron bludgeoned Motormaster with a boulder for suggesting that he might need their assistance in defeating Optimus Prime. |Prey| Megatron gathered Drag Strip and the rest of the Stunticons before him to escort him in gun mode to Florida, where they would be air-lifted to the Decepticons' new island headquarters. In the wake of the death of Optimus Prime, Megatron's paranoia had grown so great that Drag Strip and the others left their leader behind to deal with a random human truck. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 The Stunticons were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Drag Strip turned to Shockwave, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Drag Strip was seen among the Decepticons on board Shockwave's island base. When it was attacked by Fortress Maximus, Breakdown and the others traveled with the space-faring island headquarters into Earth's orbit, though Shockwave was seemingly killed in the process. |The Desert Island of Space| During a battle on the Earth's moon between Blaster and Grimlock for command of the combined Earth/Nebulos Autobot forces, recently promoted Decepticon commander Ratbat orchestrated a surprise assault on both groups. Motormaster led Drag Strip and the entire Earth-based Decepticon army from their space-faring Decepticon headquarters. The Stunticons combined into Menasor, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. But when Blaster and Grimlock noticed the ambush, they teamed up and turned the tide against the Decepticons. The Decepticon combiners were soon forced to disassemble, Drag Strip being defeated by a shot from Grimlock's missile launchers, and after many casualties, the Decepticons were forced to retreat. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Drag Strip was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. The Autobots sent Blaster and Jessie to rescue Buster Witwicky, and Jessie was able to sneak into the Decepticons' base and past Drag Strip and Vortex (who were telling jokes to each other) to find Buster. Though the infiltrators were found out, both were able to escape the Decepticons. The attempt to subdue Blaster resulted in a firefight with him however, spooking many of the human vacationers. Drag Strip saw many of them off the island afterwards. |Club Con| After the Decepticons found what they were looking for, Drag Strip was seen escorting Buster Witwicky back to his cell so that Starscream and Ratbat could review the data they had acquired privately. |The Flames of Boltax| The Stunticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Drag Strip is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Death's Head were compelled by Unicron to make an assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader, Shockwave. They sealed the door to the audience chamber during the attack, and so Soundwave summoned the Stunticons as Menasor to break through the door. They eventually did so, and Breakdown and Dead End were about to execute the Decepticon traitors when Death's Head returned with news of Shockwave's demise. Using a series of explosives built into his hover platform as an incentive, the bounty hunter forced Soundwave and the other Decepticons to submit to their leadership. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, Drag Strip was among the Decepticon soldiers aboard Astrotrain when Soundwave was leading them in an assault on Autobase. They were themselves attacked by the Quintessons en route. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Eric Artell reprises his role as Drag Strip. Changes *Drag Strip only appeared as apart of Menasor in The Legacy of Unicron! *Among the Stunticons, only Drag Strip appeared in Enemy Action! *Among the Stunticons, only Breakdown and Dead End appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Drag Strip didn't appear in Space Pirates! *Drag Strip didn't make anymore appearances beyond The Flames of Boltax! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons